<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May the Best Man Win by Flowerparrish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539579">May the Best Man Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish'>Flowerparrish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Crack Pairing, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Please refrain from calling me Benji, as my name is not Benjamin. Benoit will do, if you must be overly familiar."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Benoit Blanc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May the Best Man Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts">ClaraxBarton</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Clara and I have been tossing around this crack ship, and I wanted to make it real. She's going to write way more awesome stuff, but I wanted her to have this much, that we've agreed on, as the beginning, a gift for her putting up with my random ships and the way I become overly enthusiastic about them. </p>
<p>Clara, you're an amazing friend, and you deserve the best fic. I hope this short ficlet cheers you up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Sam had split up; there were two cases one in Vermont and one in Nebraska, and they’d flipped for it. Dean had won—tails, fuck yeah—and chosen Vermont, because they’d been in Pennsylvania already, and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to <em>fly </em>if he could help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The case was a classic vampire case, the less said about it the better. And it was going to be easy to breeze in, find the ghost, solve the case, and spend the next few days living it up before he met back up with Sammy to find a new monster to hunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dean waltzed on scene, FBI badge to ease the way, he saw a familiar face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cursed before smiling brightly and saying, “Look who it is! Long time no see, Benji.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blanc turned a glare on Dean, and Dean could <em>hear </em>his response in his mind, spoken so many times in the past, even if Blanc knew better than to display their animosity toward one another publicly at this precise moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Please refrain from calling me Benji, as my name is not Benjamin. Benoit will do, if you must be overly familiar." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know <em>Benoit Blanc?” </em>one of the fresh faced deputies in this small town asked, wide-eyed and impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blanc frowned, but he didn’t compromise Dean’s cover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That wasn’t how they worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he drawled, that Kentucky accent that Dean just fucking <em>knew, </em>although he didn’t yet have proof, was exaggerated as shit. “We’ve met previously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean noticed that Blanc didn’t say his name; as one of the few people who knew Dean’s <em>real </em>name, he also knew that Dean’s aliases were ever-changing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well! Maybe you can fill Detective Skynard in?” the detective asked. “I should go back and talk to the chief.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blanc grimaced but then smiled after a moment. “Of course,” he said, obliging as always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was torn between the desire to punch him and kiss him. Blanc always managed to bring out Dean’s multiplicities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the detective walked away, Dean dropped all niceties, glowering at Blanc. “This is <em>clearly </em>vampires,” he hissed. “Why would you even take this case? You know what a supernatural case looks like, and you damn well know enough to steer clear!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is <em>not,” </em>Blanc said, just a little more heated than he ever got around anyone other than Dean Winchester. “It is obviously humans engaging in cult-like activities, and I am going to expose that. Your help is unnecessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean sighed heavily. “Same bet as always, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because whoever saved the other’s life always got a night of free drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, less officially, ended up fucking the other afterward, when there was enough alcohol in their systems to help them deny—mostly to themselves—that they’d gone in to this knowing what would happen, but not enough alcohol that that was in any way true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Dean <em>maybe </em>went into this hoping Blanc was right, that this was just some fucked up people doing fucked up things, because he wanted to be <em>wrecked </em>by Blanc at the end of it… well, no one needed to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreed,” Blanc said. “May the best man win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will,” Dean said, smiling brightly and falsely. But he meant it; because if he won the satisfaction of saving Blanc’s life and saying <em>I told you so, </em>that would be great. But if he lost?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that might be even better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May the best man win indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083449">Rearview</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton">ClaraxBarton</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>